Moi, Drago Malfoy, je jure solennellement être le plus beau
by yukiee
Summary: Pourquoi mettre un résumé ? Tout est dans le titre et ma foi ce n'est pas une surprise je porte le nom de Malfoy tout de même ! (Petit os juste pour rire.)


**Note :** Hello le monde ! Hihi alors si avec ça je ne me mets pas sur le dos toute les fans de Malfoy c'est un miracle ! Ceci est une parodie du personnage de Malfoy et seulement de ce personnage. En aucun cas je me permettrais de critiquer les fanfictions parlant de lui. Je ne fais que m'amuser à le tourmenter.

J'avais dit que je ne rééditerais pas mais je tenais absolument à dire merci aux commentaires anonymes n'ayant hélas pas d'autre moyen de leur répondre que de me reviewer moi même ( c'est un peu de la triche ça non ? je l'ai déjà fait une fois pas plus ^^). Donc voila merci à vous pour m'avoir apporté un avis et désolé si ma fic ne vous a pas plu.

**Disclamer:** Rien n'est à moi tout est à jK Rolling ^^.

**Résumé :** Pourquoi mettre un résumé ? Tout est dans le titre ma foi ce n'est pas une surprise je porte le nom de Malfoy tout de même !

* * *

**Moi Drago Malfoy je jure solennellement être le plus beau.**

Je suis qui ? Allez dites le avec moi ! Je suis le grand Malfoy dieu du plaisir charnel !

Je suis la personne autour duquel gravite le monde, je suis celui qui les attire tous. Tel des mouches sur un camembert ils viendront humer mon odeur. Garçons, filles, aucun ne me résiste. Voyez par vous-même.

Drago/Harry Drago/Hermione Drago/Ron; Drago/Pansy; Drago/Snap; Drago/Ginny; Drago/ OC; Drago/Astoria; Drago/Sirius; Drago/Voldemort; Drago/tom R jr (si si je vous assure j'en ai trouvé une!); Drago/Luna; Drago/Blaise et j'en passe.

Tous ces personnages sont passés dans MA cuisine. Il faut dire que la casserole a bien travaillé depuis le temps qu'elle existe. AHAHAHAHA je ris car je vous ai tous eu ! De tous ces personnages j'en ai fait une bonne omelette. Une chose cependant me gène. Une chose me tient face et cette chose porte le nom de Potter.

Potter, Potter, lui seul j'en ai peur, risque de me rattraper voir de me dépasser. Potter potter, si dans certaines fanfictions je t'aime et d'autres te déteste, sache une chose. Si un jour tu te permets de me dépasser, je viendrais dans la nuit te prendre par les pieds. Et alors que tu seras endormi, je te ficellerai tel un saucisson pour ensuite t'enfermer dans le placard de ma chambre. Tout les soirs je viendrai entrouvrir la porte et tout les soirs tu seras obligé de me voir moi avec une ou un autre que toi.

Je suis Drago Malfoy, je veux et j'exige d'être au dessus de Potter. Je me dois d'avoir le premier rôle, j'exige être le centre du monde et surtout j'ordonne que vous soyez tous à mes pieds !

(Drago va te faire pondre un œuf, tes chevilles enflent et je crains que tes chaussures ne puissent en supporter d'avantage.)

Tais-toi ! Ne m'interrompe pas femme ! Je suis dieu, je suis le sujet principal de l'histoire. Toi qui narres, tu n'es qu'un être inférieur qui n'as pas le droit à la parole.

(A oui ?)

Je suis celui qui se trouve au dessus de tout, je …

(Ok là j'en ai marre. Désolé pour vous mais il y a plus rien à en faire, il a perdu la tête donc voila, je vais le tuer.)

Voyez- vous, alors que notre blondinet préférer continuait son presque monologue devant le miroir de la salle de bain j'interviens et je dis qu'il y eu un tremblement de terre. Ce tremblement de terre était si effrayant que Drago dû s'arrêter de parler pour se mettre en dessous du lavabo. Mais manque de chance, celui-ci se décrocha du mur et le tua. Voila comment un Malfoy fini lorsqu'il ose s'opposer à son auteur. Et ce fut donc une belle et triste fin que nous avons là pour le plus grand et le plus beau de tous !

Yea ! Je suis sadique hohoho ! Quoi ? Ok bah en faite ceci est la fin de mon rikiki Os. Sur-ce, je m'en vais creuser une tombe en vous laissant par la même occasion le temps de choisir l'arme et la façon dont vous allez me tuer.

Fin de l'os parodique.

* * *

Hello je rajoute une chose car ... Humm pour être honnête moi je me suis bien amusée mais je ne sais pas du tout si ce genre de chose plaît ... C'était trop brusque ? :x

En tout cas j'espère ne pas avoir écrite la fic que pour moi (pour une fois), A bientôt je l'espère!


End file.
